Pop goes the weasel
by ShiroGan
Summary: Cuando Lori escucha extraños sonidos saliendo de la habitación de su hermano, es su trabajo como hermana mayor averiguar que pasa y cuidar de su hermanito... El material de chantaje que obtenga solo es un extra.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" Me pregunto mientras miraba hacia el lugar en donde había impactado la caja, su rostro pálido y agotado mostrando una mueca de shock "¿Qué?... ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

"Nos salvé a todos de tus estupideces Lincoln" Le respondí con sarna.

"No… tu no tienes idea ¿cierto?" Poco después de decir esas palabras su cuerpo cayo de rodillas estrepitosamente, levantando un poco de polvo por el impacto "Esa caja… Esa caja era nuestra única salida de esta locura."

Aun sin entender mucho su dramatismo le respondí.

"Nos salvé a todos de tus estúpidos celos eso es lo que hice"

"No, tu no lo entiendes" Lincoln dijo en un ahogado susurro.

"¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?" Continúe espetándole "Estabas tan celoso de que nosotras tuviéramos novios que decidiste idearte este tonto plan, fue pura suerte que te pudiera detener a tiempo"

"Tu no lo entiendes Lori" Continúo susurrando de manera callada "Tu no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando"

Viendo como Lincoln seguía susurrando de manera distante Comencé a dudar -¿Qué es lo que hice?-

"Lincoln me estas empezando a preocupar" Le hable de manera nerviosa mientras me paraba y sacudía un poco mi pantalón "Arruine tu tonta venganza, se acabó. Ahora vamos todavía tenemos clases"

Le extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pero él no la acepto, en cambio siguió susurrando para sí mismo "Tu no lo entiendes"

"Lincoln, deja de actuar como un loco y párate, si tardamos demasiado las demás van a venir a buscarnos y nos van a preguntar que paso y créeme, tu literalmente no quieres que eso pase" Le reproche desinteresadamente.

Sin embargo, Lincoln siguió murmurando las mismas palabras.

"Bien como sea torpe, si el autobús te deja es tu culpa" Espete molesta.

Con eso dicho me di la vuelta y camine hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero justo cuando estaba por girar el pomo escuche un murmullo, indudablemente de mi hermano pequeño así que me gire y lo mire sospechosamente.

"Dijiste algo torpe" Le cuestione.

Los murmullos se hicieron un poco más fuertes, pero aún no eran muy distinguibles.

"Dije que te prepares, porque lo que va a pasar será muy doloroso… para los dos" Aunque sus palabras no tuvieran ningún sentido por fin se podían entender.

"¿A qué te refiere-"

Dolor, todo mi cuerpo empezó a doler de una manera tan insoportable que no pude evitar soltar un grito al aire, sentía como si todas mis entrañas se salieran por mi boca, como si mis pulmones se marchitaran, como si mi cabeza se disolviera y como si mis pies fueran amputados sin anestesia. Caí al suelo de manera estrepitosa y con mi visión periférica pude ver como a Lincoln le pasaba lo mismo.

Dios es tanto dolor, para.

Para.

PARA.

PARA.

PARA.

¡PARA!

Y entonces Lori y Lincoln ya no eran más.

…

Desperté como cada mañana he hice lo de cada mañana, tome una ducha, desayune junto a mis hermanos y me prepare para la escuela, sin embargo, al salir de mi cuarto pude escuchar murmullos viniendo de la habitación de mi hermano, al pensar en todo el material de chantaje que podría obtener sonreí para mi misma y me dirigí hacia su cuarto.

Al acercarme a la puerta los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, con un poco de habilidad de hermana mayor abrí la puerta si crear ruido y lo que vi…

"¿Lincoln?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Entonces le respondí "No, no yo incesto" ¿Entiendes?" Para el tiempo que Luan dejo de contar su chiste su cara portaba una sonrisa enorme y unas gruesas lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

"Ese chiste fue asqueroso" Le replico su pequeña hermana científica mientras se paraba de su asiento en la cocina y procedía a salir de la habitación.

"Oh vamos, es un buen chiste" Dijo Luan entre pequeñas risitas.

"No, no lo fue" Fue la callada replica que obtuvo de su hermana que para esos momentos ya estaba en las escaleras para ir al segundo piso

"Bien como sea, tal vez si se lo cuanto a los otros se rían" Murmuro la comediante por lo bajo, aun soltando una que otra risilla mientras salía de la cocina.

Dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, Luan distinguió unos murmullos provenientes del segundo piso, después de esperar un rato los murmullos se tornaron más altos y agresivos con algunas palabras por fin pudiéndose distinguir.

"Apuesto a que son Lola y Lana, sus disputas siempre son muy "Explosivas" ¡je!" El sonido de la madera crujiendo como si emulara un suspiro no desesperanzo a Luan de su futuro como comediante.

Unos segundos después de la broma, Luan escucho pasos pesados que se acercaban a las escaleras rápidamente, en un segundo la silueta de Lincoln se hizo ver y poco después el propio Lincoln.

Este bajo de las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y paso a Luan sin tomarle mucha importancia, abrió la puerta hacia la calle, salió por ella y después la cerro de un portazo.

Luan naturalmente quedo extrañada por la actitud de su hermano, pero decidió que simplemente se lo preguntaría a las demás en ese momento.

 **Bip**

Sin embargo, el sonido peculiar de un bip la hizo parar en seco.

 **Bip**

Al dirigir su mirada al piso vio el objeto que emitía el extraño sonido, levantando una de sus cejas inquisitivamente, Luan lo tomo del suelo y procedió a mirarlo con cuidado, cuando por fin pudo distinguir su forma una de sus hermanas la interrumpió.

"¿Lincoln fue el que azoto la puerta?" Pregunto Lori

"Si" Le respondió la chica con frenillos, para después soltar su propia pregunta "¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa?"

"Pues tiene que ver con lo que traes en las manos, por alguna razón el perdedor esta tratando de ocultarlo de nosotras" Le respondió su hermana después de ver que Luan tenía lo que Lincoln le trato de ocultar hace un rato"

"¿Por qué crees que tratara de ocultarlo" Pregunto Luan

"¡Maldita sea, es la cuarta vez que me paso esto!" Sin embargo, la respuesta de Lori fue cortada por el grito de pánico que soltó Lincoln desde el porche.

En ese momento Luan sintió el dolor más horrible que hasta ese punto jamás había experimentado, cualquier pensamiento de chistes desapareció de su mente, de hecho, ella simplemente dejo de existir.

Todos volvieron a dejar de existir por décima vez consecutiva.

 **NA: Solo** **quería** **darle las gracias a las personas que dejaron una review en el capitulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Entonces me estás diciendo que esta pequeña caja esta haciendo que repitas el día una y otra vez, y que cada vez que la caja entra en contacto con alguna de nosotras pasan cosas terribles"_

 _Lynn le pregunto a su pequeño hermano peliblanco, el cual solo atino a asentir sin parecer muy seguro de la historia._

 _Lynn no pudo evitar la sonrisa macabra que se formó en su rostro._

 _Lincoln no pudo evitar cagarse en los pantalones._

" _¡No lo permitiré!" grito Lincoln a todo pulmón, dejando ver un ademan de huida mientras comenzaba a correr"_

" _Vuelve acá baboso" Recrimino Lynn, corriendo detrás de Lincoln a toda velocidad._

" _¡NO! Esta vez salvare a todos" Exclamo Lincoln, arrojando un jarrón con todo y flores a la cara de Lynn en un esfuerzo por detenerla._

 _ **Crash**_

 _Esfuerzo que fue en vano ya que solo enfureció a Lynn aún más._

" _Eso es todo Lincoln… ¡ESTAS MUERTO!" Grito enfurecida Lynn, aumentando aun más su velocidad y logrando alcanzar en segundos a su hermano que estaba por bajar las escaleras._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tacleo y los dos volaron por encima de las escaleras y chocaron fuertemente contra la puerta de la casa, provocando que esta se destrozara y los dos salieran al pequeño patio de la casa._

 _Lincoln sin muchas fuerzas se levanto y observo con horro como la caja se había destrozado y estaba justo en las escaleras._

 _Lynn se levanto poco después y vio también con horror como la cabeza de su querido hermano estaba sangrando a chorros, y se preocupo aun más cuando vio como este le daba aún más importancia a la caja que a su herida._

" _¡Lincoln! Hay dios, no quería lastimarte, oh dios estas sangrando tanto, que voy a hacer que voy a hacer" Lynn grito con lágrimas en los ojos._

" _¡Niños, que rayos hicieron!" Exclamo Lynn señor saliendo por el destrozado porche acercándose a los niños de manera molesta solo para sorprenderse al ver a su hijo peliblaco sangrar a chorros por la cabeza._

" _¡Lincoln deja de preocuparte por esa maldita caja, estas sangrando maldita sea!" Volvió a gritar esta vez Lynn, todavía angustiada por su pequeño hermano._

 _Lynn señor llego y reviso con cuidado a su hijo, viendo con temor como su herida parecía no parar de sangrar._

 _Por la conmoción los demás habitantes de la casa salieron a investigar y al ver lo que pasaba naturalmente se asustaron, sin embargo un rápido -¡Quédense ahí- de parte de Lynn señor las detuvo de avanzar._

" _Maldición" Suspiro Lincoln de manera cansada, resignándose a lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

" _Esta bien hijo te llevaremos al hospital y te pondrás mejor y no morirás ni tendrás contusiones que arruinen tu vida para siempre y termines en una institución mental hablando sobre como la tierra es plana" Trato de reconfortar Lynn señor, ya al borde del colapso._

" _La verdad me preocupaba más esa maldita caja, pero viendo como está totalmente destruida, la verdad es que me pregunto que va a pasar" Hablo de forma tranquila Lincoln, sin quitar sus ojos de lo que antes era una caja de plástico._

" _Deja la maldita caja Lincoln, te estas muriendo" Hablo enojada y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos Lynn._

" _Aunque no tuviera esto voy a morir… Supongo que ahora es tan buen momento como todos los demás para decirte que se que eres la que se mete a mi cuarto todos los días a besarme en la boca y suspirar mi nombre" Revelo Lincoln sin muchas prisas._

" _¿¡Qué, como lo supiste- quiero decir, de que hablas!?" Grito Lynn temerosa._

" _Realmente importa poco, aquí viene" Hablo el niño con dientes de conejo._

 _Entonces el dolor comenzó…_

 **…**

"Y eso es todo… creo" Hablo el pequeño niño recostado en el sofá.

"Ya veo… ¿Lincoln has pensado en maneras de mejorar tu salud mental? Conozco un buen centro psiquiátrico donde te podrían ayudar se llama -Centro para los locos de remate y los chiflados- es bastante bueno y-" El doctor no pudo terminar pues una pequeña caja cayo en su bote de basura.

"Sabia que esto no funcionaria, exactamente igual que las otras 15 veces, como sea sé que se está acostando con su asistente a espaldas de su esposa" Hablo el niño.

"Que rayos dices maldito mocos-"

Y entonces, como en todas las demás ocasiones, dolor.

* * *

 **Se acabo la escuela y yo le sigo a esta cosa que tenía abandonada, aunque ahora estoy pensando seriamente convertir esta serie en una de humor negro.**

 **Ya veremos supongo.**

 **Que tengas buen día.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rayos esto apesta" murmuro Lincoln, apurándose a la parada de autobús que estaba protegida de la lluvia torrencial que se presentaba en el usualmente azul cielo de royal Woods.

Nada más entrar a la parada de paro en seco por el sonido estruendoso de un trueno que cayo cerca de la zona.

La piel de Lincoln se erizo un poco cuando una particularmente fuerte ventisca paso sobre su cuello, incitando a escalofríos involuntarios y un estremecimiento repentino de sus débiles pies.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, se sentó en la banca de manera estruendosa, no importándole particularmente donde se estaba sentando, solo que se estaba sentando.

*Risita*

"Mírate, tan joven y ya estás en esa condición"

La repentina voz asusto un poco a Lincoln, quien rápidamente giro su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver a un anciano sentado junto a él.

El anciano rio un poco más y volvió a hablar.

"Sabes, cuando tenia tu edad podía correr en maratones de 5 horas" Dijo el anciano, una sonrisa burlona amenazando formarse en su rostro.

El niño con dientes de conejo, a pesar de sentirse un poco ofendido por esto, también estaba curioso, así que decidió seguir la conversación.

"En serio" Hablo Lincoln "¿Sin paradas ni nada?"

El anciano soltó una carcajada y Lincoln sintió como si se burlaran de él.

"¿Eres un poco ingenuo no?" dijo el anciano "Claro que tome descansos jovencito"

"Nunca he estado en un maratón" contesto el niño "Así que realmente no sé cómo funcionan"

"Supongo que sí" respondio el anciano.

Lincoln noto que el anciano se estaba apoyando en un bastón que no había notado antes.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito?"

A pesar de sentir que el anciano era un poco sospechoso, el Loud cedió.

"Lincoln Loud" Contesto "¿Y usted?"

"John Smith" respondio el ahora identificado John Smith.

Después de eso, el sonido de la tormenta decidió apropiarse de la conversación mostrándose aun más poderoso que hace un rato. El silencio reino por unos minutos en los que solo el ruido de la lluvia y los pensamientos del joven Lincoln se escuchaban en el lugar.

Lincoln observo la calle, sin tener realmente a otro lugar al que mirar y soltó un comentario sin pensarlo mucho.

"La cuidad cambia mucho cuando llueve"

El anciano, sin apartar la vista de un punto fijo, como si solo algo que el podía ver se encontrara ahí, respondio.

"Si que lo hace"

El sonido de agua y relámpagos reino otro par de minutos.

"Se ve un poco fea así" Hablo Lincoln nuevamente.

"¿Tu crees?" Respondio la persona del bastón.

"Si… los colores brillantes y vivos no están… y el constante sonido de lluvia solo lo hace más molesto" Lincoln le dio su honesta opinión al anciano.

No es que Lincoln tuviera algo personal contra la lluvia… era solo que era muy… aburrida.

"Personalmente creo que es un cambio de ritmo bastante encantador" John respondio, soltando una risita al ver a una Catarina sucumbir ante la fuerza del viento y caer de su planta.

"Pero… no se puede hacer nada con este clima… ¿seguro que usted que corrió mucho en su juventud se siente muy aburrido al no poder hacer nada?" cuestiono el peliblanco.

"Ah sí" el anciano dio unas risitas "tiempos divertidos eran esos, ya te digo, correr, lanzar, cantar, bailar, saltar, llorar, sonreír… los buenos viejos tiempos"

"Entonces-"

"Pero" continuo John "de allá hasta aquí sucedieron muchas cosas Lincoln"

"Veras, desde pequeño siempre me gusto correr, esa es la razón por la que también disfrutaba mucho de los maratones… pero nunca es bueno siempre ir corriendo"

El portador del bastón dio una breve pausa, contemplo el otro extremo de la calle y dio un suspiro.

"Corrí demasiado rápido y no pude disfrutar nada de lo que quería, todo solo parecía un borrón, nadie podía alcanzarme, no otros competidores, no mis amigos, no mi novia… ni siquiera mi familia. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero"

Lincoln miro de reojo a John y luego volvió a mirar al frente.

"Si. Creo que lo entiendo un poco"

Un poco de silencio.

"No me arrepiento Lincoln" Comenzó nuevamente el anciano.

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?" pregunto el niño.

"Es bastante simple de hecho" John contesto "No me arrepiento porque inclusive desde esa edad sabía que cambiaría… para bien o para mal"

"¿Cambiar?" Cuestiono Lincoln

"Si Lincoln, todos cambian. Aunque sea por un rato" el anciano continuo "Es como la lluvia"

"El cambio es realmente poderoso. Este ligado al tiempo, al espacio, a la muerte y a la vida" John continuo "Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie controla el cambio, el cambio los controla a ellos. Y aunque existan personas tan tontas como para intentar detener al cambio. Siempre fallan"

"Entonces la lluvia te recuerda al cambio"

"La lluvia me recuerda a muchas cosas Lincoln" El anciano le sonrió "De hecho. Acabo de recordar algo..."

El anciano metió su mano derecha a su mochila, la cual Lincoln apenas había notado y saco una especie de caja de ella.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto Lincoln.

El anciano mostro una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Algo que cambiara todo para bien estoy seguro"

Y entonces el anciano estrello la caja contra el piso.

* * *

 _ **Hola, a sido un buen**_ ** _rato pero aquí esta la continuación de la historia._**

 _ **Es recomendable leer este capitulo con audífonos y**_ _ **reproducir el sonido de Lluvia.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron una review en esta historia y también a los que dieron favorito y seguir. sin su apoyo esta historia probablemente hubiera quedado en el olvido como muchas de mis ideas.**_

 _ **Gracias especiales a Jonas Nagera por ser un recurrente reviewer en esta y mis demás historias.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan un excelente día!**_


End file.
